The present invention relates to an electrical contact lubricant composition and to a method of lubrication using it.
Electrical contact lubricants are specialized products which require certain characteristics: good metal wetting properties; good electrical properties; an acceptable degree of high temperature oxidative stability; good corrosion resistance; and lack of undesired reactivity in regard to materials adjacent to the electric contact assembly itself. Various types of lubricants have been suggested for such end use applications.
A lubricant for electric contacts comprising pressure gas (FREON brand), solvent (FREON TF brand), a high-stability perfluorinated polyether, and an originally wax-like fraction of a perfluorinated hydrocarbon is described in Proc. Int. Conf. Electr. Contact Phenom., 10th, 1980, 1, 475-488. Japanese Tokkyo Koko No. 81/23,480 describes a lubricating grease for electrical contacts containing pure mineral oil, a lithium soap, and magnesium hydroxide. Japanese Kokai Tokkyo Koko No. 81/82,894 advocates a siloxane based lubricant containing smaller amounts of powdered silicon dioxide, an aliphatic aluminum salt, and a sulfur-containing lubricity improver. A lubricant composition formed by blending dicarboxylic esters, e.g., bis(2-ethylhexyl)adipate, with derivatives of pyrazolidone and/or triazoles is suggested in French Pat. No. 2,493,335. Various polyphenyl ethers, natural and synthetic hydrocarbons, esters, polyglycols, fluorinated materials, silicones, and proprietary formulations were reported as being tested as lubricants for separable connectors in Electr. Contacts, Proc. Annu. Holm Semin. 1976, 22, 57-63.